waterflavoredpopsiclesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Brabo
Kevin Brabo is the main antagonist of the Where's My Documentary??? series, an insane sociopath who has wanted nothing in his life more than his own documentary series. In May 2016, he was abducted by Führer Humphrey's S.S. and questioned about his involvement in the case of the missing tripod, as he was declared the primary suspect. After failing to provide any answers and just being plain eccentric (but not to the extent he shows in his documentary), Louis and Zach send him to a sensory deprivation tank, and when he returns, he reveals that Ben is aware of who committed the crime. He is "married" to a tree and says his house is the courtyard in which it's planted. Some of his favorite activities include mugging people in his favorite alleyways (including Glasses Man) and collecting mementos from them, blowing dandelions, rolling in the grass, exercise, modelling, and "Family Meal Time" (FMT), in which he dines and talks with his imaginary family members Zanzibar, Dorf, and Franz. After Louie Monticello tells him that his time is up on the show, Kevin suddenly snaps and tells him that this episode was "only the beginning". He kidnaps the host and locks him inside his lair, wearing his backwards Kangol hat as his latest memento. One month later, he has replaced Louie Monticello and assumed his identity as the host of Where's My Documentary???, removing all evidence of Monticello's disappearance. He shoots the newest episode starring Glasses Man, but Kevin lacks the correct temperament for the ideal documentarian. He is extremely antagonistic towards Glasses Man, correcting his intro sequence and forcing him to help him rob Raheem Nye, before berating him of his botched job. Knowing his subject is questioning him, he awaits for him to arrive in his edit bay, where Glasses Man finds evidence of Kevin not being Louie Monticello. After being spotted, Kevin disappears and then hits Glasses Man in the head with heavy stone tablet, soon after he discovers the fate of the real Louie Monticello. Kevin then locks his two prisoners inside his edit bay and walks away, searching for more victims. Two months later, Raheem confronts Kevin in his studio, wanting the pity dollar that he left behind back. Kevin refuses, and the two end up in a pun-filled brawl. Kevin ultimately gains the upper hand as he disarms Nye and knocks him out with his trusty tablet. He later frees his prisoners and informs the police that Nye is the one that kidnapped them. When his plan succeeds, he decides to release the Louie Monticello persona and take up that of Alyx Nevyk, bounty hunter. He has also released a VHS collection called Kevin's Fireside Love Tips, where for $59.99, you can find out his tips for finding success in the world of love. Personas Louie Monticello After holding him hostage, Kevin steals Monticello's identity and his show. While he still wears his distinctive sweatshirt cape and red sunglasses, his only attempts at resembling Monticello are wearing his hat and briefly trying to impersonate his voice before delving into more threatening tones. Alyx Nevyk After framing Raheem for his crimes, Kevin knows that he now has to shed his former identity, creating the new persona of Alyx Nevyk. Armed with a badass leather jacket and aviators, he is a more restrained persona yet still highly dangerous, becoming an elusive bounty hunter working for various clients, from the Yakuza to the Bratva (Russian mafia). Mementos * Various Sweatshirts (Unknown Victims) * Red Sunglasses (Glasses Man) * Kangol Hat (Louie Monticello) * Aviators (Unknown) * Leather Jacket (Fence) Appearances * A Thought on the Principles of Loss: A Tale of Three Friends and Betrayal (May 23, 2016) * Where's My Documentary??? (September 1, 2016) * Where's My Documentary: Episode 2 (October 4, 2016) * Where's My Documentary: Episode 3 (December 15, 2016) * Kevin's Fireside Love Tips (February 14, 2017) Category:Where's My Documentary??? Category:Villains Category:Characters